


Alpha-mates Chapter-4

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates Chapter-4

**Chapter-4**

 

Jared sighed in relief as the cab passed through the gates of apartment complex- _It was good to be home._

Home. His territory.

He glanced at the other alpha through the corner of his eyes, Jensen’s face was blank- carefully screening whatever he was feeling as he stepped onto his former-rival’s land.

_‘We are expected to live together, Jay. And I’m pretty certain you’ll agree with me when I say moving into the other’s house is probably going to feel like entering the lion’s den unarmed for the one who has to re-locate. But still, it may be worth taking a chance to spend a night- or two- at each other’s place and seeing if it works. We always have the option of buying a place together in case it doesn’t pan out.’_

He wondered if that’s how his mate felt at the moment- _entering a lion’s den unarmed._

Jensen craned his neck to take in the high-rise that was apparently Jared’s home. He had debated offering to be the first one to spend a night at the other alpha’s place- _Jared’s previous day’s comment about him making a ‘gorgeous beta’ still fresh in his mind-_ before he decided that if one of them had to make the first move; right now, while Jared had no way of contacting anyone outside may be the safest time for him to pretend magnanimity.

Jared failed to suppress his smile as he led the way to the penthouse- he was, if he admitted himself- proud of having earned himself a penthouse while still in his twenties. He spared a glance towards Jensen, wondering if the alpha was impressed by his feat, but one look at his mate’s blank face and he knew that the man was lost in his own thoughts. He sighed. _He could have done with some acknowledgement of this accomplishment- ah well, it was not to be._

He watched Jensen look around the living room, his expression speculative as he walked to the cabinet filled with curios. Jared supposed it _was_ unusual for a bachelor to care about decorating his house, but _it was him-_ Jensen could deal with it.

He grimaced as he realized what had caught Jensen’s attention- it was an old trophy he had won in college and stood out for its simplicity against his more extravagant knick-knacks- the only reason the award still graced those shelves was because he had worked so hard for it. The professor had been notorious for giving it to only those whom he deemed meritorious; he would decline naming any recipient of the award in the years he felt no one had worked enough to earn it. And Jared had won it when no one else had been able for three years.

“I should have known you would be one of Boyle’s boys.” Amusement layered the voice.

Jared jerked. How had Jensen kno- ?

_‘JRA’- the non-descript initials in the list of Professor Boyle’s meritorious students (Boyle’s boys, as they were known) just above his own ‘JTP’, flashed before his eyes._

“You’re JRA!” The words left his lips without his knowing.

The alpha just raised a perfect eyebrow- the unspoken ‘ _you didn’t know?’-_ hanging between them. Then, the man gave a tiny smile, “Guilty as charged.”

Jared couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him, “Man, Professor just would not shut up about you. It was like the sun shone out of your ass or something!”

Jensen snorted, “Dude, that’s one image I never wanted to have of myself!”

And laughing together at something that wasn’t really as funny as either of them made it out to be, Jared felt the unease that had started developing between them begin to dissipate.

He ducked his head as Jensen paused before the exquisite figurine of a male dancer- it was obvious from the sculpture’s pose that there was supposed to be another accompanying figure, and that’s what most of his guests commented on. “Yeah, it has a pair...”he admitted before Jensen could question him, “it’s supposedly with some collector- I’m yet to discover who and if they would be willing to part with it.”

The alpha nodded, “I can help you acquire it, if you want.”

“That would be great, thanks!” he acknowledged, so far- although many had inquired- no one had actually offered to help him locate the missing figurine.

“It’s not a problem.” Jensen shrugged as he moved to another piece of decor.

“You’ll mind if I go check on my messages?”

“It’s your house, dude; Do what you want!”

Jared nodded, moving to the hallway and hit ‘play’ on his voicemail. The initial messages were the usual work-related stuff that he normally dealt with, before a woman’s shrill voice accused him of un-gentlemanly conduct. He slumped wearily, recognizing the person immediately, as he listened to the rant.

A warm hand on his shoulder had him jerking upright.

“Shhh... relax, it’s just me.” A finger rubbed soothing circles at his nape, and he found his body obeying even if his heart was still hammering away- _surely Jensen wasn’t planning anything in his own home?_

“You heard-?” Anything to distract the alpha from whatever he had planned.

Even without looking, he could feel the man nod, “Kind of hard not to.”

Jared felt the tips of his ears turn pink, Melissa wasn’t exactly _gentle_ in her rebuke, and considering Jensen knew next to nothing about him-

“Are you really guilty of being the boor she’s accusing you to be?”

“What? No!”

“I thought as much... Umm, Jay? Were the two of you serious?” Jensen’s deep drawl sounded hesitant.

He frowned, “We weren’t. It was just a... well, a business arrangement, if you will. She has a real boyfriend she isn’t prepared to show and I ...uh...I needed someone on my arm.”

Jensen’s lips titled up in a sardonic smile, “I suspected as much. But, I’m guessing she has changed her mind now?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, for something that was a ‘business arrangement’, she’s having a rather vociferous meltdown; isn’t she?”

“Umm...” He ran a hand trough his hair, not completely comfortable explaining the situation, “It’s not the break-up that’s bothering her. Just that I didn’t exactly inform her I was mating with someone else.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Dude, it’s not like I got the chance. One day I was condemned to being turned into a beta and the next you were claiming me...” He paused when he saw his mate’s lips thinning in displeasure.

 “Jared, can I tell you something?” Jensen didn’t wait for acknowledgement before continuing, “I know you have been forced into this mate-ship against your will; so...umm, as long as you are discrete-”

“Is that what you are planning to do?” Jared interrupted, unable to hide the hurt in his tone. _Even knowing the reality of their mating, a part of him had hoped it would be real._

“No.” Jensen’s voice was soft but firm. “I want this to be real, Jay. Just- I thought- I thought you needed that option.”

He shook his head, unable to help his smile when his mate visibly brightened at his words. The audible rumble from his stomach ruined the moment.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry.” The alpha noted wryly.

He blushed, “What would you like for dinner?”

Jensen raised an eyebrow, wordlessly putting him in his place for treating the man like some chick he needed to wine and dine. “Well, what do you have?”

Jared coloured; it had been a while since he last took stock of his kitchen. “Let me check.”

It took only a handful of minutes to realize that his pantry was woefully under-stocked. “How does pasta sound?”

“With meatballs?” Hopeful eyes met his.

He laughed- it seemed as though the alpha was a man after his own heart. “Of course!”

“Need my help?”

“Nah, I can handle it.”

“So, it’s okay if I make some calls of my own?”

“Sure. You can use the study, if you want.”

The man nodded his wordless thanks, padding away from him on soundless feet. Leaving Jared to silently wonder if he was being too trusting, too soon.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
